


Crucible Forged

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Inspired by Novel, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after their abduction, two Warrantors are finding their way together to a new purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucible Forged

**Author's Note:**

> This draws on events in _Dwellers in the Crucible_ by Bonanno and _Pawns and Symbols_ by Larson. Relative dates of events in both taken from Memory Beta.

T'Shael looked at the space that had been procured, by Cleante's mother, on K-7 for them. They had come here, far from most of Federation problems, though entirely too close to Klingon space for Cleante's peace of mind, to assist in language training.

_"No, you're right. We did learn a lot of the language, and we should use it, because Sherman's Planet has had some problems already."_

T'Shael considered the emotion she had felt at those words and decided it must be pride. They both had been adrift, looking for a purpose. It soothed something inside T'Shael to apply their negative experiences to a more positive use, and Cleante had agreed.

Two standard years had passed since their trials, and yet neither had found it wise to disassociate from the other in their informal partnership. 

"We'll be staying awhile, right?" Cleante asked, coming in with several cases on a grav-lift. "So I can claim my space?"

"Yes, Cleante." T'Shael looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "I did not know you were desiring a personalized space to live within."

"Didn't seem to be important, but if we're committed to helping the Sherman's Planet venture, I want to be comfortable." She looked at the two rooms off the living space, a tip of her head at T'Shael to see if she wanted a specific one. When T'Shael demurred, she took the right hand one, going to begin decorating.

"We are to meet with Dr. Czerny and the Klingon attache," T'Shael reminded quietly.

"I'll be ready."

T'Shael took her own belongings, a single case, and went to the left-hand room to establish her own living arrangements. As she put away her clothing, all utilitarian save one formal robe, Cleante brought the smallest box in.

"When we were in ShiKahr, I saw this, and I hoped that you would like to have something to remind you of your homeworld, the way I have things to remind me of mine." Cleante opened the box, then stopped to look at her partner. "If it's not a presumption…"

"It is not. I am honored you thought of a gift for me," T'Shael reassured her swiftly.

Two years, and they still had moments of uncertainty.

Cleante finished opening the box and withdrew a hand-woven wall tapestry, one depicting the a desert sunrise, as viewed from one of Vulcan's peaks. It was, without doubt, a fine piece of art. T'Shael could appreciate both the effort of the making, and the overall result, with its inspiration toward solitude and meditation.

"Do you like it?" Cleante asked, her voice gone quiet in worry of the gift being all wrong. T'Shael nodded, reaching out to take it from her.

"I will hang it on the wall to focus my meditations, and it shall serve to remind me not just of my past, but the gift giving that marks where my present exists," she said in just as soft a voice.

Cleante smiled, the genuine one that was both kind and from her heart, before moving out to take care of her own room.

* * *

Aernath watched as the Terran and Vulcan walked in, noting that the Terran gave him a wider berth. He could see nothing in the Vulcan's face or carriage to suggest unease, and neither flinched as Jean moved over to greet them with a short bob of her head in lieu of the more common handshake. He thought that was likely in deference to the Vulcan distaste for touching.

"We are so glad to have you here, T'Shael. Miss al-Faisal."

"Please call me 'Cleante'."

Aernath followed the exchange, noting the almost Klingon ring to her name. She was less pasty skinned than many Terrans, but he detected no sign of her having fusion blood.

"Then you must call me 'Jean', and this is my consort Aernath, as well as the Klingon attache. We've been working on Sherman's Planet for… well, it's been about nine standard years since Aernath joined me there." Jean motioned them to come sit at the table they were occupying in a small conference room.

Aernath had caught a widening of the Terran's eyes, and a spike in her scent at the casual use of 'consort'. It did not take much for him to guess she had run afoul of a Klingon at some point in time, as she did sit as far from him as possible. 

"We were invited here with an understanding you needed someone who knew how to teach languages, to aid in the Sherman's Planet venture?" T'Shael summarized. 

"And someone who is experienced in interspecies interactions," Aernath said, utilizing his least menacing timbre of voice, treating this pair like he had treated Jean upon first trying to befriend her.

Cleante glanced his way, then down, keeping quiet and allowing T'Shael to speak instead.

"As we both were at an intercultural establishment on Vulcan, and have learned to interact under stress with other species, I believe we can fulfill your needs," T'Shael said in a neutral voice.

"That will be such an improvement over the last three linguists we received. There are young in each community who need to learn the working languages," Jean explained. "And having interpreters who are not directly part of the Klingon Command or Starfleet will be an asset."

"Will we be working from here, or on the planet?" Cleante asked, and Aernath chose to answer this.

"At this time, until all parties are comfortable, perhaps virtual classes conducted from this site are in our best interests?" he suggested mildly. "If, once a working relationship is established, and it is decided that the arrangement is suitable to all, we could provide quarters on planet."

She looked up, meeting his eyes, and he marveled at how strong the Terrans could be, watching her shove whatever unease haunted her behind a mask of polite interest.

"I think that will be good. T'Shael?"

"I find such terms logical." The Vulcan focused on their counterparts, and drew out her PADD. "If we can be apprised of the exact needs, I will design a course and submit it for your approval."

"Of course," Jean answered, and she drew out her own, so they could begin hammering out the details. Aernath contributed from the Klingon side of the needs, and offered a language program for T'Shael to work with, augmenting what she had been learning en route, and what she knew from being imprisoned by his race. Cleante let them handle that, but interjected a few times, mostly bringing in a cultural awareness to what they would be teaching.

* * *

Cleante settled on the edge of her bed, as T'Shael opted for the chair in there. They had spent three days so far working on the courses to offer, based on age groups, and things were going smooth.

"Are you comfortable with the choices made?"

T'Shael's words made Cleante touch on the feelings she had been struggling with each day that Klingon was in the room with them. He was… so different, so much like a decent person….

She shook herself a bit, and nodded. "Klingons are like us. They can be what we saw when we were trapped, or like him. Probably hundreds places in between them. So, we'll meet both kinds in the classes, but if it helps both sides understand each other better, it's a good thing, right?"

"So I deduce," T'Shael said, before rising and joining Cleante on the bed, close enough to touch, if her partner wished it.

Unsurprisingly, Cleante moved directly into that offering, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. "I don't want to ever be that afraid for you again, or … or for myself. I want to make something good, out of what we had to face, and I think this is our best chance. We'll start like Jean and Aernath said, teaching from here. And if it works out, maybe Sherman's Planet, with its distance and mix of people, is just right for us."

_Us._

T'Shael knew that by committing to this project, if it did work out optimally, she was also committing to that small word, the concept of what they had become for each other. In answer to her emotions, and knowing it for such, she laced her fingers solidly with Cleante in the human reassurance method.

"I agree," she said softly, just to feel Cleante squeeze her fingers tighter.


End file.
